MPD psycho Wiki
Welcome to the MPD psycho Wiki The main character is a detective, Kazuhiko Amamiya, suffering from multiple personality disorder. Starting out as a violent detective series with a twist (the twist being the variant personalities that take over Detective Amamiya at various intervals), the series evolves into an exceptionally complex and involved sci-fi conspiracy story. Kazuhiko Amamiya (雨宮一彦: Rain Princess, One Boy) A police detective known to his colleagues as Yousuke Kobayashi; an inoffensive family man tracking down a serial killer who mutilates his victims by severing their limbs. When the killer sees Yousuke on television he claims to recognize something in the detective and mutilates Yousuke's girlfriend. Yosuke eventually tracks down the killer at which point a new personality called Shinji Nishizono, an arrogant and callous psychopath, emerges and shoots the killer. From this point onward, the personality of Yousuke is replaced by Kazuhiko Amamiya, a cool-headed, serious criminologist who is arrested and imprisoned for the murder of the serial killer. Kazuhiko's personality fluctuates several times during the course of the story, most commonly switching between Kazuhiko Amamiya and Shinji Nishizono in the early chapters. It is usually clear to the reader which personality is in control at any given time as Kazuhiko Amamiya is near-sighted and wears glasses, whereas Shinji Nishizono does not require glasses. Tetora Nishizono (西園 弖虎: Spain Garden, Tiger) In appearance, a young teenaged version of Kazuhiko Amamiya, Tetora Nishizono also carries the psychopathic personality of Shinji Nishizono, although the personality of Shinji is far more dominant in Tetora. Miwa Isono (伊園美和: Italian Garden, Japanese Beauty) Miwa is the younger sister of Machi. She is initially introduced as a schoolgirl with a forceful personality who occasionally helps Machi and Amamiya in their cases. As the series progresses, she becomes more important as revelations about her role in the conspiracy that runs through the book are revealed. She is later revealed as a new generation bar-coder who carries a crucial alternate personality for the formation of Lucy Monostone. Her last seemingly important role was to transfer the personality of Kazuhiko Amamiya to Nishizono Tetora. Machi Isono (伊園 磨知: Italy Garden, to Polish Wisdom) An intelligent female criminologist who runs a private consultancy firm. She employs Kazuhiko Amamiya upon his release from prison and invites him to live in the large apartment which serves as home to herself and her sister as well as the headquarters of her business. Zenitsu (全一: Complete One) A field operative of Gakuso. He is thought to be immortal by many as he seems to survive every attack made on him, including being run over by a car and falling with a hellicopter which explodes and crashes into a tower. Tooru Sasayama (笹山 徹: Bamboo Mountain, to Pierce) A good-hearted but relatively inept police detective who assists Kazuhiko and Machi. He often uses their criminal profiles to appear more skilled than he actually is (as he feels he lacks the "life experience" to comment on others). In truth however, he cares a great deal about his troubled colleagues and works to assist them in any way he can. The character also appears in the Kurosagi series as an older man who is bald, scarred and missing a leg. The older Sasayama no longer works as a detective (due to his injuries) and instead directs Shinjuku's Social Welfare Office. This Sasayama is particularly grouchy, cynical and miserly. Bridging the gap between the two is Sasayama as he appears in the Tantei Gishiki series. While bald and scarred like he appears in Kurosagi, this Sasayama still works in the police force. His rank however, is much higher than that of the bumbling young Sasayama in MPD Psycho (he's since risen to the rank of police chief). MDP Psycho English Manga * MDP Psycho Volume 1 * MDP Psycho Volume 2 * MDP Psycho Volume 3 * MDP Psycho Volume 4 * MDP Psycho Volume 5 * MDP Psycho Volume 6 * MDP Psycho Volume 7 * MDP Psycho Volume 8 * MDP Psycho Volume 9 * MDP Psycho Volume 10 * MDP Psycho Volume 11 Category:Browse